Assassination of Anatoly Ranskahov
The Assassination of Anatoly Ranskahov was an attempt by Wilson Fisk to kill Anatoly Ranskahov and blame the vigilante known as the Masked Man for the crime. Background Having began working alongside Wilson Fisk, supporting his crime empire, the Ranskahov brothers ran into trouble when Turk Barrett was attacked by a Masked Man. Seeking to kill the Masked man, the Ranskahovs kidnapped a young boy and attempted to attract the Man to his location where they could kill him. The attack failed and the man escaped, eventually using information provided by Semyon to find and rescue the boy.Daredevil: 1.02: Cut Man considers the offer]] Disappointed by the failure to kill the man, Fisk sent James Wesley to offer the Ranskahovs a deal where he would take control of their business, which Vladimir Ranskahov viewed as an insult to them although Anatoly Ranskahov considered it to be a possible wise move. The pair attempted to kill the man again after learning from Semyon that Claire Temple may know the Man's identity. The Ranskahov's sent Sergei and Dmitry to kidnap and torture Temple for information on him; however, she was eventually rescued by the man who defeated all of the Ranskahov's men in a brief fight. accepts Wilson Fisk's offer]] Seeing that their men were once again defeated by the man, Anatoly convinced his brother that Fisk's deal was the right move for them, much to Vladimir's annoyance. Anatoly was allowed to go to Fisk and accept the offer, and he soon found him in a public restaurant where Fisk was having dinner with Vanessa Marianna. Ranskahov stormed past Fisk's bodyguards and loudly protested that he was willing to accept his offer. However, Fisk ignored him and swiftly rushed Marianna out of the restaurant while leaving Ranskahov to deal with James Wesley while he took Marianna home.Daredevil: 1.04: In the Blood Assassination attacks Anatoly Ranskahov]] Anatoly Ranskahov was left in a limo to speak with James Wesley while waiting for his meeting. After a long talk about the deal and the past, Wesley answered a call, but refused to give Ranskahov any information about its meaning. Suddenly, Wilson Fisk ripped Ranskahov out of the limo and attacked him, hitting him repeatedly while Ranskahov attempted to defend himself, using a knife and slash at Fisk, only to learn his suit had built in body armor. 's head is crushed]] Fisk responded by breaking Ranskahov's arm before throwing him to the ground and continuing to punch him. Eventually, Ranskahov could no longer defend himself against his much larger and more aggressive enemy and Ranskahov pleaded for James Wesley to intervene. Fisk put Anatoly's head between the door of the car and proceeded to bash it repeatedly with the door until it was removed from his body, leaving Ranskahov as nothing more than a bloody headless corpse lying in the dirt. Aftermath meets with James Wesley]] In response to the murder, Wilson Fisk informed Leland Owlsley, Madame Gao, and Nobu Yoshioka that their way of working would have to change, and despite expressing their annoyance at not being consulted about the killing, they all agreed. Fisk had James Wesley and Turk Barrett go to Vladimir Ranskahov and convince him that the Masked Man and Fisk were to blame for Anatoly Ranskahov's death. prepares for war]] This threw the grieving brother into a rage and he declared all out war with Fisk. However, Fisk was able to trick Ranskahov into bringing all his men into the Russian Hideout where he used one of Gao's men to kill them all with a series of explosions.Daredevil: 1.05: World on Fire Ranskahov was saved by the Masked Man, leading to a hunt led by Corbin, Christian Blake and Carl Hoffman while Fisk attempted to make a deal with the Masked Man. Eventually, despite the Masked Man's best efforts, Ranskahov was finally gunned down in a final firefight.Daredevil: 1.06: Condemned References Category:Events